


momentos que as palavras não alcançam

by lenasgaylaxy



Series: séc. XVIII e outras coisas mais [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Men Crying, Symbolism, but like losing a lover, it's quiet uptown
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenasgaylaxy/pseuds/lenasgaylaxy
Summary: – Eu quero tanto ajudar Sam, mas eu não sei o que dizer. – Hayley disse com um sorriso triste. – Tem momentos que as palavras não alcançam, há sofrimento grande demais para nomear. Esse é um desses momentos.Ela desviou o olhar para a janela, pela qual podia ver Samuel sentado no banco do jardim, uma rosa em suas mãos, seus olhos perdidos.– É inimaginável... – Lauren disse após uma pausa, também olhando o homem solitário.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: séc. XVIII e outras coisas mais [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537948





	1. i

Hayley mordeu seu lábio inferior para evitar deixar as lágrimas caírem. Raphael... pensar que ele morreu por algo tão estúpido. Duelos. Hayley nunca entenderia duelos. Arriscar sua vida, para quê? Atirar em quem te insultou vai ajudar como? Ele sempre foi imprudente. Não tinha o mínimo de um senso de autopreservação. Olha só no que isso deu...

– Hayley? – Lauren disse, quase um sussurro, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Hayley. – Como está Samuel? – ela perguntou cautelosamente, voz ainda baixa.

– Oh, Lauren... – Hayley respondeu, sem saber como continuar. O que há para dizer, afinal? Perder Raphael, seu melhor amigo, e ver Samuel, seu "marido", sofrer sem ter o que fazer para ajudar, lhe deixava sem palavras. A ironia da situação lhe dava vontade de rir. Hayley Alexander, sem palavras. Irônico. – Ele passa horas no jardim, encarando as flores, falando sozinho. Vai sozinho ao mercado, anda em círculos pela cidade. Eu o ouço chorar de noite. 

– A casa está tão silenciosa sem eles... – Lauren comentou, encarando a saia do seu vestido. – Eu não consigo imaginar, sabe? Como Sam se sente. Tento entender, me perguntando como eu me sentiria se você se fosse. – sua voz falhou ao dizer as palavras. – E eu não consigo imaginar. 

Hayley levou sua mão ainda entrelaçada na de Lauren até seus lábios e depositou um beijo leve nos nós dos dedos da mulher. 

– Eu quero tanto ajudar Sam, mas eu não sei o que dizer. – Hayley disse com um sorriso triste. – Tem momentos que as palavras não alcançam, há sofrimento grande demais para nomear. Esse é um desses momentos. 

Ela desviou o olhar para a janela, pela qual podia ver Samuel sentado no banco do jardim, uma rosa em suas mãos, seus olhos perdidos. 

– É inimaginável... – Lauren disse após uma pausa, também olhando o homem solitário.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel correu as pontas dos seus dedos pelo rosto do retrato, suas mãos tremendo (elas não haviam parado de tremer desde que ele recebeu a notícia), lembrando-se de como era tocar de verdade em Raphael, como era acariciar aquela pele macia e murmurar palavras doces, como era a sensação de abraçá-lo forte e sentir seu cheiro confortante. Mais lágrimas caíram sem que ele tivesse forças para impedi-las.

Samuel encarou o retrato de Raphael por tanto tempo que a imagem parou de fazer sentido. Os cachos negros e desarrumados se misturaram com o rosto salpicado de sardas e o sorriso brilhante se deformou, mas ainda assim, ele não conseguia parar de olhar. Ele sentiu lágrimas acumulando-se em seus olhos, pela milésima vez naquele dia. Com um suspiro, as limpou, movendo-se pela primeira vez em pelo menos meia hora. Samuel correu as pontas dos seus dedos pelo rosto do retrato, suas mãos tremendo (elas não haviam parado de tremer desde que ele recebeu a notícia), lembrando-se de como era tocar de verdade em Raphael, como era acariciar aquela pele macia e murmurar palavras doces, como era a sensação de abraçá-lo forte e sentir seu cheiro confortante. Mais lágrimas caíram sem que ele tivesse forças para impedi-las.

Ele caminhou pelo corredor silencioso, de repente sentindo-se sufocado pelas paredes. Caminhou até chegar no jardim, florescendo com diferentes cores por causa da primavera. Eles se conheceram numa primavera. Samuel colheu uma rosa, com cuidado para não se machucar com os espinhos, e suspirou. Lembrou-se de quando Raphael trazia flores para ele, tarde da noite, quando eles se encontravam no telhado e trocavam beijos com apenas a lua como testemunha. 

Ele largou a rosa no canteiro quando uma borboleta alaranjada pousou em seu dedo. Samuel fixou seu olhar nas asas que batiam suavemente. Não sabia porque, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para a borboleta. Lhe lembrava de Raphael, por algum motivo. 

Talvez ele estivesse ficando louco. 

Alguns minutos se passaram. Ele não tem certeza de quantos. Às vezes, ele sentia como se não estivesse presente em seu corpo. Como se estivesse assistindo tudo de uma perspectiva de terceira pessoa. Ultimamente, isso tem acontecido bastante. A sensação de estar afogando-se, de estar tão fundo, tão fundo que parece mais fácil desistir de nadar, não vai embora. Seu peito dói, dói constantemente, e ele só quer que pare. Mas não para.

Samuel voltou a andar. Passou pelo mercado, pelo parque, observou as crianças correndo e brincando. Observou os jovens casais namorando e sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Resolveu continuar andando, sem rumo algum. Qualquer um que via aquele homem de olhos cansados e ar deprimido andando sozinho tinha pena. Pensava, "se o melhor amigo está assim, como está a viúva?". Não sabiam da verdade, não sabiam que Samuel não havia perdido seu melhor amigo, e sim o seu amado. Eram cegos. Porém, gostando ou não, era melhor assim. 

Ele percebeu que a borboleta ainda estava ao seu lado, pousada num poste.

– Por que está me seguindo? – ele perguntou para a borboleta, como se fosse conseguir qualquer resposta falando com um inseto. – O que te faz ficar ao lado de um homem amargurado? – a borboleta mexeu as asas com graça e leveza. – Eu sinto saudade dele. – o coração de Samuel apertou-se. – Eu o vejo em todo canto. Sinto que deveria seguir em frente e parar de perder tempo com lágrimas, mas não consigo. Foi cedo demais... – sua voz falhou. A borboleta continuou parada e em silêncio. – Acho que estou ficando louco. Conversando com uma borboleta. Falando coisas que poderiam me enforcar em praça pública. – Samuel soltou uma risada seca. – Eu o amo tanto... Isso não é justo. Por que ele? Eu o amava tanto, mas tanto...

Ele passou alguns minutos em silêncio, a borboleta sendo sua única companhia.

– Eu espero que ele esteja bem – ele continuou. – Talvez esteja no inferno por ter me amado, mas prefiro acreditar que não. Prefiro acreditar que está em paz. Ele era tão bom. – um sorriso triste apareceu por entre as lágrimas. – Espero que esteja bem... 

A borboleta bateu suas asas e voou. Samuel observou enquanto a borboleta voava para longe, deixando-o sozinho de novo. Voltou para casa quando perdeu a borboleta de vista. 

Estranhamente, seu peito não doía mais tanto.


End file.
